


Broken Souls

by hydrocleric



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopia, Gen, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrocleric/pseuds/hydrocleric
Summary: A Destitute and a Defect, the most unlikely pair. Will they live happily ever after or destroy the world?





	1. Preface

Solitude, pain, emptiness; I know much about these things. They have been my only friends since the day It happened.

You see, we live in a world of soulmates. When we come into this world a single name appears on our skin in blue. That name is our soulmate, the only person we are permitted to love and reproduce with. A person that is to be with you forever, someone who will never leave your side even in death. But I am living proof that none of this is true; your soulmate will leave you, sometimes before you even meet. Just as mine did to me.

Society won't give you solace but instead, shun you and cast you out into the pits of despair. The people who have to endure this misery for the rest of their lives are called destitutes. Destitutes are the people no one cares about anymore; they are pushed to the shadows and treated worse than scum. The reason why they are treated so poorly? Destitutes' never got to meet their soulmate, it doesn't matter if they died from an untreatable illness or were murdered in cold blood. Once your soulmate is gone there is no going back.

To keep tabs on the destitutes the government injects a chip at the base of everyone's brain stem so if you try to remove it you die. The chip tracks the vital signs of your soulmate. When your soulmate dies nanobots carrying purple ink draw a thick line across the name of your soulmate to ensure the whole world knows of your misfortune. The moment that line is embedded into your skin marks the end of your life. Your identification chip becomes unusable, your home and all of your belongings are taken away, all the money in your possession is confiscated by the government. With no home, money, or worldly possessions destitutes are forced to survive on the streets.

This is what we have to go through. Ridiculed by the people we once called friends. Cast out from society we are forced to survive on our own. Many destitutes don't survive long; most end their own lives, not wanting to continue living in total misery and sorrow. This has been my life for nine miserable years.

I was once happy, but I can hardly remember that. My soulmate died when I was twelve years old and with them went my heart and soul. The pain has only dulled slightly since then. I can still remember exactly what I was doing the moment my life ended forever.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared down at the city from my vantage point on the top of a building, the cool night air blowing through my messy hair. The noises down below were whispers compared to the banshee in my mind. She has always been with me; not so subtly giving me suggestions about what to do with my next target.

I suppose someone "normal" would call me crazy. But what I do feels perfectly normal; although it certainly isn't like anyone else's.

My normal consists of gradually ridding the Earth of all miserable life forms that call themselves human. Today's method of eradication was selected and my target is yet to be decided. I leaped down from my perch and moved to the building's ledge to seek out my victim. I absentmindedly picked at the scar on my neck; a souvenir I got from my oldest sister after she found out what I had become. I peered through the scope scanning the alleyways for my newest victim.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw arguably the prettiest man left on this planet. I just knew he needed to die, his beauty seemed to radiate off of him in waves. His perfect hair and perfect life with his equally perfect soulmate. In one fluid motion, I grabbed my modified M48, slid in a bullet laced with my own special concoction of lethal chemicals and aimed with seasoned precision. The bullet quickly found its mark thanks to the hyper-pressurized chamber I had built myself. The man's body hit the gravel with a solid thud, I disassembled my rifle and clambered down the fire escape.

He looked so peaceful, so innocent, so very unlike what I knew he was. It didn't matter that I never knew that man personally, mankind is all the same. Every. Single. One.

I watched the man’s eyes widen in fear as I took out my carving knife and hacksaw. Ready for carving out his heart to tear in half and display on the ground next to the body. Slicing an artery I dipped a paintbrush I had pulled from my bag into the pool of blood that was collecting next to it. On the painted brick wall in the alley-way, I wrote ‘One by One’ in the man’s blood.

I looked back and admired my work before hopping into the city’s abandoned refuse collection system. I made my way to the center of the network of tunnels that zigzagged underneath the city of New Chicago and sunk into my tattered easy chair I had salvaged from the piles of junk that surrounded me.

Even below the city, you could feel the thick smog settle in your lungs threatening to suffocate the weak. The whole city and the people within are set on eradicating the frail and unfortunate. But maybe it was time for the weak to take action and fight back. Maybe the strongest weren’t meant to inherit the Earth any more than the weak. Maybe strength was just a façade meant to cut down anyone that didn’t have a perfect life. 

I pulled up my sleeve and looked at the name crossed out in black ink on my forearm. ‘Adriana’ it read, the name of my murdered soulmate. If I closed my eyes I could imagine her screams piercing through the midnight silence of Valere.


End file.
